Remembering Hurts
by DarkJinmay13
Summary: When the team saves a girl they grow an interest in her for she has no memory of her childhood and they want to know more about her but she tries to ignore them so they won't get hurt or so she won't get hurt but Chiro won't give up.
1. Saved

_This story is mine and a friend who goes to my school her names Bleachfan93 and we are working real hard on it. So no harshness ok thanx _

"Nobody's coming today they actually have lives which I lack!" A girl whined hitting the counter her long black braided hair whipping Mr. Gackslaper's face.

"That is why you work here." Mr.Gackslaper smirked as the girl glared at him.

"I'll be back later you just tidy this place up okay Jessica." He sighed leaving the restaurant.

She rolled her eyes and sighed walking to the back storage room and grabbing her IPod and sitting on the counter. She turned it on and began to daze off.

"Sorry to break it to you old man but this place is as clean as it can get. He better get me an autograph of the hyperforce unlike last year all he did was eat and come back he only stayed for five minutes." Jessica sighed swinging one of her legs back and forth. She began to sing the song that came on her IPod tapping her fingers on the counter with the rhythm of the beat. A few hours went by and Jess woke up to the loud bang of the thunder and saw it was raining and the door was still open. Jessica whined and slowly got off the counter yawning walking slump and tired to the door. She suddenly heard a scream and ran out of the restaurant to see formless coming from every block.

"Oh snap!" Jess said as a formless looked at her and she ran into the restaurant jumping over the counter being shot in the back and fell to the ground. She grabbed a laser gun from inside a cabinet and slowly got up needing the counter for support aiming the gun at the formless and began shooting the formless. Though it seemed useless for more and more came.

"I need help." Jess said shaking pointing the gun in the air and shooting through the ceiling.

"Come on someone please help me!" Jess yelled as she soaked and a formless grabbing her by surprise. . Then the formless splattered everywhere as Jess fell back her head hitting the counter and fell to the ground. She barely saw all the formless splatter all over and a figure picking her up.

"Are you okay?" The figure asked.

"My head and my ba-." Jess said before falling unconscious.

Jess woke up on a cold table and saw her work clothes were off and she had from her chest to her stomach bandaged and she was wearing baggy sweat pants. She looked everywhere and saw a big short sleeve shirt soon throwing it on.

"Where am I, what time is it." Jess said holding her head and turning to see a clock that said 12:39 am.

"Late." Jess yawned as she carefully got off the table and walked to the hallway to see six colorful tubes.

She walked slowly for her back was still in pain and went into the orange tube. It began to move and then stopped to show a huge room with six chairs and a large screen. In front of the screen was a boy and five colorful monkeys.

"Holy Shoogazoom, I'm in the Super Robot." Jess said taking deep breaths. Jess walked a few steps a bit too fast and her back began to hurt even worse and fell to her knees.

"Stupid formless." Jess mumbled holding her stomach.

"You should have stayed in bed." A voice said as Jess looked up to see Antauri.

"The Hyperforce." Jess said stunned. She began to get up and then realized Chiro was helping her and she blushed then yawned.

"Maybe you should go back and lay down and we'll talk in the morning." Gibson said as Jess nodded and walked to Chiro's tube and into med bay lying down still surprised but soon drifting to sleep.

The sun shinned through an open window in the super robot waking Jessica up.

"Oh my god I stayed the night in the super robot."Jess chuckled pulling up a blanket and turning her head to see a curtain around her and the team on the other side."Will she be alright?" Nova asked worried.

"Well her back will be sore for a while and she hit her head pretty hard luckily no serious damage. Though if she had hit her head any harder her skull would have cracked." Gibson said as it went over and over again in Jessica's head making her heart accelerate.

"Though it was just a minor concussion and no major injuries."Gibson smiled seeing all the relieved faces.

"Wow it was a good thing she got our attention if she hadn't she would be a goner."Sparks said looking at the curtain. Jessica gulped and shivered at the thought and rolled over to her side. The team continued to talk which sounded like a hum as Jessica just stared at her outfit. She shuddered to remember how scared she was, worried to never be able to see tomorrow and allowing a few tears fall. . Though she began to wipe them away as the curtain moved and Jess sat up and slowly turned.

Yay first Chapter done what will happen and what so important about Jess?????

Me: personally I think the team should be more interested about muah

Jess: What you say blonde!!!

Me: -sticks tounge out soon being tackled and get into catfight-

Antauri: Please read next chapter and apologies for the imaturness of these two.

Both: HEY!!!!


	2. Meeting

"How is your head this morning?" Gibson asked.

"Its better heh Mr. Gackslapers going to kill me for not going-Huh Mr.Gackslaper." Jess said getting off the table but soon grabbing it for dear life.

"He is safe you should be more worried about yourself." Antauri reassured helping Jessica back onto the table as she relaxed from her tense position.

"How's your back?" Chiro asked sheepishly.

"It still aches but I'll live." Jess smiled.

"What is your name?" Antauri asked

"Oh name's Jessica but I prefer Jess." Jess smiled at Antauri.

"You put up quite a fight back there my big guess is that you work there." Gibson said eyeing her outfit.

"Yeah I practically live there sort of." Jess shrugged a little embarrassed.

"Hmm, well Mr. Gackslaper came seeing if you were okay." Antauri said folding his arms.

"Well then I better get going thanks for saving me."Jess said getting off the table and grabbing her outfit.

"See ya later."Chiro waved as she went down the tube.

"I would like to learn more about Jessica."Gibson said walking to the monitor.

"Indeed."Antauri said turning to the monitor.

"What's next you goanna check on her dental records too?" Sparks asked walking into the room Otto and Nova behind him.

"Ha ha Sparks." Chiro said sarcastically.

"What the, impossible!" Gibson said shocked.

"What is it?" Nova asked curious.

"This girl barely exist, I mean she has no last name no family and no birth record."Gibson said amazed.

"Is that even possible?" Otto asked confused rubbing his head.

"It is for an orphan remember when she said she practically lived at Mr. Gackslaper's." Chiro said surprised.

"Whoa, so to us she's a normal person but to the city she's just an invisible person who blends in with the citizens." Sparks said folding his arms.

Gackslaper's

"Today is such a slow day only three costumers have come today." Jess sighed putting up the closed sign and grabbing her IPod.

"Your turn to take the laundry." Mr. Gackslaper smiled as the teen rolled her eyes and started tapping a spoon on the table.

"I wonder if I'll meet the Hyperforce again that would be so cool but I highly doubt it. That Chiro was pretty hot but why should I care I bet all girl's on Shoogazoom are complete fan girls from the time he became a super hero to when he's an old geezer." Jessica laughed to herself and suddenly saw a large bag of dirt clothes land on the counter. Jess gave a deep sigh and grabbed the bag walking out of the restaurant.

"I'll only be 10 minutes." Jess yelled as Mr. Gackslaper waved goodbye.

"He didn't hear me as usual." Jess sighed soon reaching the cleaner's. She grabbed all her change and placed it in the washer throwing the clothes in and sitting on a chair waiting. Jess looked at the TV. seeing the weather for the week and she rolled her eyes. Jess looked at the manager who was sleeping with a magazine covering his face.

"Wish I had your job get to sleep all day." Jess Chuckled soon hearing the machine ringing. She walked to the washer grabbing the soaking clothes and throwing them into a drier right behind her. She sat back on the chair and sighed bored out of her mind. A few minutes later the drier rang and she threw the clothes in the bag and walked out back to the restaurant.

"Man I am so tired." Jess yawned halfway across the park. The wind began to blow hard making a howling sound and Jess began to shiver soon spinning around seeing a pair of piercing blood red eyes. Jess darted straight to the restaurant running into her room or storage room locking the door shutting the blinds and threw the bag to the ground. Jess shivered and threw her pajamas on and plop's onto her bed pulling the covers over her head but easily going to sleep.

It was the weekend and was the only two days she had free and she was walking around the city. She found she was at the park and sat on a bench soon looking up to the sky.

"The fall is so great never to hot never to cold." Jess smiled putting her hands in her sweater pocket. Her head was soon whacked by a purse and a couple of girls snickered and Jess face was red with fury. She turned to see it was a girl with long brown hair.

"Get out of here freak your suppose to be cooking burgers." The girl sneered flipping her hair back.

"Whatever and lol are you serious a Chiro fan girl shirt nice Veronica you must be really desperate." Jess laughed at the I heart Chiro shirt.

"Well I bet you know nothing or even seen the Hyperforce." Veronica smirked

"For your information I have seen the hyperforce in fact I even met them Chiro too." Jess snarled folding her arms.

"Oh yeah right why would they want to talk to a low life who's an orphan like you and F.Y.I Chiros all mine." Veronica glared pushing Jess.

"Whatever." Jess sighed walking off. She ended up walking pass the super robot and stopped to look up at it.

"They would of done it for anyone I'm no one special….no one." Jess sighed soon walking again until she was knocked to the ground.


	3. Run

"Hey what's the mmmmmb-." Jess said her mouth being covered by a hand.

"Shhh quick behind this tree." The boy said grabbing her hand and pulling her behind a tree.

"I thought I heard Chiro's voice over here come on girls we'll find him." A girl said running pass the tree followed by a bunch of girls.

"Chiro is that you?" Jess asked as he pulled his hood back and smiled.

"Well that disguise is kind of convincing if you keep your hood up." Jess smirked putting her hands in her sweater pocket.

"Yeah it's just to bad they know my voice, a little to well. Hey are you not working today?" Chiro asked pulling his hood back up.

"Yeah you wanna go get ice cream." Jess asked beginning to walk off.

"Yeah, hey wait up." Chiro yelled running up to Jess soon walking by her.

"Wow guess being a hero has disadvantages." Jess shrugged as Chiro began to relax.

"No kidding, but it's the coolest thing ever… do you fight?" Chiro asked as they turned a corner.

"Eh sorta I mean not against villains but anyone else on Shoogazoom yeah, maybe even you." Jess laughed giving him a small push.

"Yeah right, I'm the best no one can beat me, well the team can but that's totally different." Chiro smiled pushing Jess. Chiro opened the door for her and walked up to the cashier.

"I'll have a strawberry waffle cone." Chiro said soon shutting his mouth.

"I'll have a vanilla waffle cone to go please." Jess said looking at the giddy girls stareing at Chiro. The lady came back and gave the two their ice cream.

"Thanks." Chiro said soon hearing girls squeal and jump out of their seats. Jessica threw the money on the counter and the two started running for their lives.

" Next time I'm talking." Jess said seeing the girls beginning to disappear. They soon reached the bridge and the girls were gone. Chiro and Jess stared at each other and begin laughing their heads off.

"Well I've had my workout for the year." Jess laughed plopping down at the edge of the bridge her feet dangling.

"Hey, does it bother you to hang out with me?" Jess asked licking her half melted ice cream.

"No way I think it's actually cool to hang out with someone that doesn't end up chasing me." Chiro chuckled plopping down next to her.

"I'm glad I have a friend who cares, heck I'm glad I have a friend like you. Your kind, selfless, and you don't act like famous people acting rich and all." Jess smiled staring at the ocean.

"I'd like more friends like you, smart, fast, strong, funny, cute, oh umm…." Chiro stopped blushing and so was Jessica.

"Thanks for hanging out with me." Jess confessed finishing her ice cream.

"Yeah thanks for saving my butt wanna hang out tomorrow?" Chiro asked also finishing his ice cream.

"I can't I have work tomorrow." Jess sighed. They began walking back to the city.

"I'll see you tomorrow anyway and if somehow you get the day off you want to train with me." Chiro asked smirking.

"What about your team?" Jessica asked doubtful.

"I'll ask them tonight. Chiro said shrugging.

"Okay then I'll see ya." Jess waved entering the gackslapers. Chiro waved and ran to the Super Robot.

The next day was as usual slow and Jess was washing dishes. The door opened and someone was wringing the bell on the counter. Jess sighed and dried her hands off leaving the back room.

"Welcome to the Gackslaper's may I take your oh hi Chiro." Jess smiled walking up to the counter.

"Aren't you gonna go train with me." Chiro smirked folding his arms.

"But, Mr.Gackslaper-I took care of it."Chiro smiled with satisfaction.

"Okay let me go change." Jess smiled running to the back for a second. She came back with a black t-shirt and jeans on.

"Let's go." Chiro said as they began to walk out.

"I'm kind of nervous what if the team doesn't like me." Jess said sheepishly.

"They do like you don't worry." Chiro reassured.

"I know but it's still kind of awkward because well I'm kind of a shy person." Jess sighed. Chiro soon opened the foot cruiser and entered with Jess behind him.

" Don't worry the monkeys are awesome." Chiro smiled as they went into the tube and began going up. Once they were up to the control room the team was waiting and Jessica became tense.

- - - - - -------- - - - - - - - -- -

Me: Yay chapter 3 done now for chapter 4

Jess: Just please go to the chapter

Me: Well alright then Ms. Pushy

Sparx: Chick fight

Both: Get HIM!!!!!!

-Sparx runs for his life as the two girls chase after him-


	4. Confession

"Monkey team this is Jessica, Jessica monkey team." Chiro smiled moving out of the way for them to see Jess.

"Hi I'm Nova that's Sparx, Otto, and you met Antauri and Gibson." Nova cheered politely.

"It's an honor to meet you guys and thanks again for saving me." Jess smiled relaxing more.

"It's no big." Sparks shrugged. Jessica smiled and soon felt her hair being messed with.

"Geez, your hair is long it's to your kneecaps." Otto said amazed holding it but then being whacked on the head by Gibson.

"It's okay." Jess laughed looking at Otto.

"Well let's go train." Nova smiled walking to her tube as everyone else went to theirs. Jessica and Chiro entered a large white room poles soon coming up.

"Whoa!" was all that Jess could say as they waited for the team.

"Okay its set for the fifth level hopefully it won't be too hard for you." Nova said her and Otto running to them.

"Where's everyone else?" Chiro whispered to Nova, Otto running to Jess.

"We want to test her strength and agility." Antauri said mentally to Chiro. Chiro nodded and turned to Jess.

"Ready Jess?" Chiro smiled as Jess sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jess said giving a small smile. Suddenly a claw came at Jess but she back flipped over it.

"What I use to be in gymnastics." Jess defended as the three's jaws dropped to the ground.

"Well you left that part out." Chiro yelled dodging a missile. Jessica shrugged smiling soon ducking from a laser.

"Not bad Jess you're pretty good."Nova said destroying a laser gun.

"Look out!" Jess yelled pushing Nova down as a missile flew above them into the wall.

"Thanks." Nova sighed as they got up. Jess smiled and turned around soon being punched in the gut flying into the wall, by the claw. Jess coughed out blood and looked up to see a missile coming at her until Otto cut it in half and blow up in front of her face. All the poles came down and Jess fell to her knees with a deep sigh.

"I can't feel my legs." Jess laughed the team walking towards her.

"Well that's because you were on level seven." Sparx smirked folding his arms.

"But I thought you said level five." Jess said becoming big eyed.

"Well you're very strong and you protected a member." Antauri smiled.

"Thanks." Jess said getting up.

"You want to come over tomorrow?" Chiro asked as Jess and the team began to walk out.

"I can't." Jess sighed clentching her fists.

"Oh right work maybe next weekend." Chiro suggested shrugging.

"Yeah," Jess said giving a small smile. She waved to the team and went down Chiro's tube and walked out slumped.

"She looked kind of down, maybe you should go check up on her tomorrow." Otto said turning to Chiro. Chiro nodded and left the team down to the control room and sat in his chair in deep thought.

Jessica woke up the next morning and instead of wearing her work outfit she threw it to the ground and put on a white turtle neck and blue jeans. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and braided it and grabbed a handful of money off of her dresser. She walked out of her room and stopped by the counter where Mr.Gackslaper was.

"You going to be there all day?" Mr.Gackslaper asked as Jess nodded and walked out. She stopped at the flower store and entered ringing the bell on the counter. An old woman came out from the back and gave her an old wrinkly smile.

"Why hello Jess the roses haven't bloomed yet but the white roses did last night." The old woman smiled grabbing the half dozen roses and handed them to Jessica.

"Thanks Miss. Koun." Jess said putting the money on the counter and walked out of the store.

The breeze was soon freezing, but Jess didn't mind as she walked down near the end of the city until turning to an old dirt road. Jess walked to the middle of the field filled with stones and fell to her knees in front of one curved tombstone. She placed the roses in vases on sides of the tomb. The traced her fingers over the carved cursive name and looked up to the sky seeing it was beginning to snow. She looked back at the stone and traced her finger over the birth date to the death date but stopped at the end of the number. Tears fell down her face nonstop and her jeans began to get wet by the snow and her tears. Her eyes never blinked like she was in a trance until she felt a coat placed on her. Slowly she took her fingers off the stone and put her arms through the sleeve.

"Did you follow me?" Jess asked never taking her eyes off of the stone.

"No Mr.Gackslaper said you'd be here." Chiro said sitting next to her.

"Who's Josh?" Chiro asked looking at the stone with the name and the date. Then looking at Jess who had a small smile.

"He was my best friend nothing more nothing less. He was 14 years old, but he died just a few days before his 15th birthday. We were at the arcade trying to get some prizes from the skill crane."

Flashback

"Josh we've been here all day your never gonna get that IPod." Jess sighed leaning against the machine.

"Oh yes I am, I am the master." Josh said moving the crane and missing the box again. He had brown spiky hair, was taller than Jess, and had green eyes.

"Well master you have one dollar left then we're going to grab a bite." Jess smirked as he pulled out his last dollar and slowly put it in the machine. Jess moved next to him and watched the crane move over the IPod. The crane moved down and grabbed the box, Jess and Josh's heart began to race as it raised it and moved to the opening slipping each second. Suddenly it fell into the opening and the machine began to ring.

"Oh my god you did it." Jess smiled hugging Josh. He hugged back and pulled out the box ripping it open to show the IPod and moved it towards Jess.

"But-Just take it something to have if I go."Josh smiled putting it in her hand. Jess smiled and hugged him again.

"Thank you." Jess whispered kissing him on the cheek. Josh blushed and grabbed her hand and ran out, jumping onto his hoverboard and speeding off. The snow kept getting in Jess face so she turned her head to look back. Two red eyes glared at her from a distance and started speeding up.

"Josh, Josh speed up." Jess yelled but she was too late and was soon felt it crash into the hoverboard and she soon felt like she was flying in the air crashing and burning. Jess coughed out blood and laid on her back unable to feel her right leg and left arm. The last she heard was Josh's bloodcurdling scream before falling into complete darkness.

"So you're going to let her live she killed our son." A woman said furious as Jess began to gain consciousness.

"She was in the accident we have no proof she killed him." A man said calmly as Jess looked around and saw she was in a hospital and her heart sank realizing they were talking about her.

"So what's wrong with her is she in a coma?" the father asked sternly.

"She lost her right leg and her left arm was too damaged to repair. So now she has a mechanical arm and leg." The doctor said as the mother became red with fury.

"Why so she can kill more people." The mother yelled pointing at the so called unconscious girl.

"It should be destroyed she's a menace." The father said furious.

"…..Let's talk about it in my office you've convinced me enough." The doctor whispered as the three walked off. Jessica slowly sat up tears falling down, soon grabbing her clothes throwing them on. She grabbed a scalpel and glared at it then grabbed her hair and sliced it. Her hair barely reached her shoulder's throwing the rest of her hair under the bed and pulled the IV out of her hand blood spewing everywhere. The machine began to beep and Jess punched the window glass shattering. She jumped out of the two story building and started running for her life. Jessica stopped in front of the Gackslaper's restaurant and saw a help wanted sign.

End Flashback

"After I told Mr.Gackslaper my story he let me stay in the storage room. He got me a bed and some clothes and promised to make sure the cops never found me." Jess cried more tears.

"Didn't you have a family?" Chiro asked feeling sorry.

"I can't remember. I can only remember one night one night I was six and I woke up by a car crash fire everywhere soon walking to the orphanage. I didn't even have any feelings of who was in that crash." Jess said pulling out her arm and putting Chiros hand on it. The cold skin and metal tingled his arm making him shiver. Though it was cold Chiro didn't let go of her arm.

"It use to be warm and soft but now it's cold and heartless. I am a menace but no one knows because I don't exist." Jess sighed putting her head down. Chiro tightened his grip and pulled Jessica into a hug. Jessica was in shock and just sat there.

"You aren't a menace, you do exist your just alone." Chiro smiled sincerely. Jess pulled back and stood up.

"I'm sorry you had to come here."Jessica said her face showing no emotion.

"I don't mind do you want me to leave?" Chiro asked about to get up.

"No, no but I'm sure you don't want to stay here do you wanna go get a bite to eat." Jess suggested.

"I don't mind if you wanna stay, stay." Chiro smiled. Jess didn't smile and sat down.

"I let my hair grow back and the cops stopped looking for me. Still those piercing red eyes haunt me to this very day." Jess shuttered staring at the stone. The wind began to blow harder and they stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I should get going." Jess said getting up and walking off. Chiro got up and cached up to her.

"I'll see you later than." Chiro waved walking off. Jess entered the restaurant and straight to her room. She gazed out her window at the super robot and sighed.

"Why me a week ago he barely knew me now he's like an old friend. Though I think if I allow him to be my friend one of us will end up hurt like you did to me. Look at me now a metal leg and arm I'd rather be dead with you. To feel your pain so I can suffer not just you. To feel my heart stop and the pain to be numb, my body as cold as ice, dead and forgotten, not alive and invisible. If I had died too you and I could be listening to your IPod. I got the second chance you got the grave. I got an arm and leg while your body decays. You fly up in the sky while I walk melancholy all day. Josh you were like an older brother who ripped my heart out." Jess cried hot tears falling nonstop as she looked at a picture of her and Josh making funny faces. She grabbed the picture laid on her bed and held it close to her chest.

"You keep talking to me by the dreams you send me, please stop reminding me of the accident are you punishing me? I'm sorry please don't hate me like everyone else." Jess whispered tears still falling down slowly drifting to sleep.

---------

Me: not much to say but stay tuned for chapter 5 and review please thanks.


	5. Kiss

Jessica was serving orders like there was no tomorrow and was embarrassed because everyone left in a hurry for her eyes were so baggy and looked so pale.

"Oh if it isn't the queen of the living dead." Veronica smirked coming up the counter.

" May I take your order?" Jess hissed giving her a death glare.

"Sure busboy I'll have- oh my god it's Chiro." A girl squealed interrupting Veronica as they turned and saw him coming in.

" Humph he must of saw my beauty through the window." Veronica smiled soon glaring at Jess as she made a gagging sound. Chiro began walking toward the counter as Veronica winked at him.

" Hey Jess what's up?" Chiro smiled walking past Veronica and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Hey Chiro if you want to wait my lunch breaks in a few minutes." Jess smiled ignoring the furious girl. Veronica was red with furry and grabbed a ketchup bottle squirting it all over Jess.

" Chiro why don't we go get a snow cone and leave the freak." Veronica smirked grabbing his hand. Chiro yanked his hand away grabbing the ketchup bottle and squirted it on himself.

" Naah, I think Jessica and I will go hang out at the super robot." Chiro smiled as Jess cheered up and began walking out of the restaurant leaving Veronica furious.

---------------------------------Super Robot-----------------------------

" Oh my god that was priceless she looked like her head was gonna pop off." Jess laughed entering the control room.

"I know hey you won't get in trouble leaving will you?" Chiro asked not laughing as hard.

" Naah Mr. Gackslaper will take my shift." Jess smiled soon looking at her arm as it short circuit.

"You okay?" Chiro asked concern as she hit her arm.

" No stupid Veronica squirted ketchup on my arm and now it's all messed up. Man it's so hard fixing it one handed." Jess sighed whipping the ketchup off.

" I can fix it." Otto cheered as the team came down.

" Okay yeah why ya'll covered in ketchup?" Sparx asked looking at them oddly.

" Because we wanna look like hot dogs." Chiro said sarcastically.

" You can really fix my arm." Jess smiled ignoring Chiro's sarcasm.

" Sure I'm the best mechanic on Shoogazoom." Otto said with pride.

" Well thank youuu!!!" Jess yelled as Otto cheered and grabbed her hand running to med bay, the team right behind them.

" So Chiro told you about the accident." Jess sighed looking at the team.

" Yeah he did are you mad?" Nova asked concern. Jess gave a small chuckle.

" No, I figured he would tell you." Jess smiled shrugging.

"Woah, your arm's pretty high tech and a little basic." Otto said hooking up new wires and throwing away fried ones.

"Umm, thank you i think." Jess smiled trying to think of the right word to say.

" Do you remember anything from your younger childhood?" Gibson asked thinking hard.

" Nothing but my name age and that both accident's were on the same day." Jess said her voice becoming quieter turning to watch Otto.

" Do you like video games?" Sparx asked curious.

" Oh yeah I love video games." Jess said becoming happier. Otto shut her arm and threw away some old wires and bolts.

" All better." Otto smiled joining the team.

" Thanks Otto if I have anymore trouble I'll call you." Jessica said flexing her arm.

" No prob." Otto cheered blushing a Little.

" Uh, wanna go play some video games?" Nova asked seeing Antauri tense up.

" Sure you coming?" Jess asked beginning to walk out.

" In a minute." Chiro smiled as Nova, Otto, and Jess walked out.

" Bigbrain what are you doing?" Sparx asked as Gibson walked to the monitor and began typing.

" Doesn't it seem a little odd that Jessica has been in two accidents on the same day just different year time. Plus both those accidents were car accidents." Gibson said still typing.

" Indeed, and I sense something dark in that girl." Antauri said folding his arms.

"She had a sad childhood so what." Chiro shrugged.

" You still didn't answer my question megabrain what are you doing?" Sparx asked parronoied. Suddenlly a small article came on the monitor.

" _Late winter night becomes chaos as a car crashes and blows into flames. Though the crash is a mystery for there was no second car and no explinations how the car even crashed. For it was in the middle of the road and police could not find any possible reason. Once the fire died down the only remains were the bones of a female body and a highchair, though the child was never found and claimed dead."_Chiro read aloud from the article that was about nine years old.

" What does that have to do with Jess?" Sparx asked dumbfounded.

" Don't you see Jess is the little child." Gibson sighed irritated as Antauri nodded.

" Well yeah it's a little odd but what so important you think Vellina might of done this?" Chiro asked tenseing up.

" Your just making excuses so she'd have to stay here. Come on be honest you little pervert." Sparx smirked.

" I'm going to kill you." Chiro yelled blushing hard chasing Sparx around the table.

" Well it could be somethng else besides Vellina." Gibson thought out loud.

"NOT HELPING!!!!" Chiro shouted, diving over the table. Sparx jumped to the side and walked away a little.

" Oh! Come on be honest." Sparx laughed.

" About what!?" Chiro replied, through his gritted teeth. His blushing was getting worse as he pinned Sparx to the wall.

" Admit your in love with her." He replied smirking. Chiro growled at him and let him go.

" Your not even worth it." Chiro said leaving the med bay.

"Okay..." Sparx said confused.

" Chiro are you okay?" Jess asked as Chiro came out with a red face.

" I'm okay just Sparx and his pervertedness." Chiro shivered. The actually thought of her cuddleing with him.

" Ahh, bad mind no." Chiro thought slapping himself then blushing seeing the three staring at him.

" Okay wierd." Nova said going back to the game. Jess and Otto laughed their butt's off until her stomach growled.

" Hungery?" Otto asked soon hearing game over watching it play back Nova destroying Otto and Jess's robot's. Nova gave a smiling victory as Otto glared at her.

" Why don't you stay here and have dinner with us." Sparx suggested smiling as Chiro glared at him.

" I don't know." Jess said doubtful.

" Your more than welcome." Antauri insisted as Chiro glared at him to. Were they trying to kill him.

" Okay sure." Jess smiled as Chiro turned pale white.

" Nova Otto I need you to come here for a second." Gibson said as the two nodded and walked into med bay.

" I'll go start dinner." Antauri said walking off. If Sparx left then Chiro was gonna really die.

"I'll be in med bay if you need me." Sparks smiled walking off leaving the two. Chiro knew he was doomed and became nervous as she stared at him. They stayed silent for a few minutes.

" Uhh, can I show you something." Chiro sighed out all of the air that he was holding in.

" Sure." Jess smiled as Chiro relaxed grabbed her hand and rean to his tube. They were on top of the robot and the sun was setting making it orange and the clouds a pinkish purple.

" Oh wow look at the view." Jess said amazed walking near the edge. Chiro smiled and sighed in relief that his heart was still beating. He soon saw she was leaning over to far and moved back to fast losing balance falling forward. Chiro ran to her grabbing her hand pulling her back making her turn and was really close to each other. They both blushed and their hearts began to accelerate.

"Uh... thanks for saving me." Jess said hugging him.

" No.. no problem."He replied hugging her back. The two looked at each, and Chiro rested his forehead against hers. They stared into each other's eyes and slowly moved towards each other.

" Yeah go Chiro!" Sparx shouted. Chiro was still holding Jess but glared at Sparx.

" Sparx your gonna die!!" Chiro yelled holding Jess tighter.

"Sparx!!!!" Nova shouted as Sparx got scared.

" I..uh...gotta go." Sparx stuttered going back into the robot.

" Uh Chiro." Jess asked seeing they were still holding each other.

" Oh right sorry." Chiro said letting her go and looking away from her blushing.

" It's okay it was kind of warm." Jess confessed blushing.

"What?" Chiro asked clueless.

" Uh, nothing lets goeat." Jess urged him to walk and he shrugged them both walking into the robot.

They began eating Sparx of course sitting next to Chiro which meant trouble. Sparx nudged Chiro as he looked at Sparx oddly. He had a smirk across his face and Chiro became furious and punched Sparx off of his chair. Jess stared at him confused.

"He fell." Chiro shrugged as Sparx came back up furious.

"Actually Jess he doesn't want me to tell you that AAAHH! Nothing." Sparx yellped as Nova pulling his tail.

"It's nothing interesting." Chiro smiled eating more.

" Then why are you blushing and why is Nova holding Sparx tail?" Jess asked suspicious.

"I'm not holding his tail/" Nova protested letting go.

" I'm not blushing, it's just these hot peppers are burning my tounge." Chiro said grabbing his water and chugging it down.

" There are no peppers." Jess said pointing to his potatoes.

" Heh, Otto somebody help me." Chiro whispered freaking out.

" So Jess you working tomorrow?" Otto asked hopefully changeing the subject.

" Yeah but the next day I'm not." Jess smiled eating some more of her potatoes.

" Well, your always welcome here." Antauri reasurred.

" Thanks it's getting dark I have to go." Jess said getting up.

" I'll walk you back." Chiro offered getting up also.

" Okay bye team." Jess smiled waving to them as they went down his tube. Once they exited the robot Chiro grabbed Jess's hand for it was pitch black. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Jess sighed.

" You want to see something cool?" Jess asked seeing they were at the restaurant.

" Sure I guess." Chiro shrugged as Jess smiled and they walked into the restaurant. they walked to the kitchen and climbed up a couple of stairs soon oprning a loft. They were on the roof Chiro looked up gazeing at the stars.

" Their beautiful aren't they." Jess smiled letting go of his hand.

" Yeah but not as beautiful as you." Chiro whispered over her shoulder.

" Me!?" Jess asked suprised turning around Chiro pulling her into a kiss. Jess just stood there stunned but soon following the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Chiro pulled back and hugged her.

" Your more important than you think." Chiro said holding her tight. She pulled away from him, and turned her back to him looking at the moon.

" Yeah... whatever." She sighed softly.

" I mean every word." Chiro replied sincerlly. She turned to him.

" Get real Chiro." She shouted.

" About what?" He asked confused.

"Me!" She yelled. "How can you feel anything for me. How!"

" I don't I just." Chiro stuttered then hitting himself in the head. " Your different." Chiro finished.

" Heck yeah I'm different." She screamed tears falling down her cheeks.

" I'm part robot! For god's sakes," she looked away.

" I barely hae any feelings in my arm and leg." She closed her eyes the tears falling faster. She soon felt a hand on her cheek and looked at Chiro.

" Well I hope you can feel this." Chiro smirked before kissing her again. She fell to her knees but Chiro didn't stop and fell to his knees to.

" Why me I'm just an average freak that get's anyone that I care about killed." Jess cried as he held her tight.

" That's what makes this exciting." Chiro smirked but then becoming sincre as Jess buried her face into his chest and his shirt began to soak. She looked at him pushing away from him again. Getting up and walked over the edge.

" You'll only get hurt." She said with agony.

" I'll take my chances." She turned back to Chiro as he got up and walked over to her.

" I'll see you tomorrow." Chiro replied softly kissing her on the cheek and left the restaurant.

"Idiot your letting him in but can I let him go?" Jess said clentching her fistswalking down the steps to go to bed.

-------------------

Me: aww you two kiss that so sweet but not for long Mwahahahahahahaha

Jess: -whispers to Chiro- she scares me sometimes

Chiro: yeah me to stay tune for chapter six


	6. Snowball Fight

"I'm so bored oh so bored there's no customer today." Jess sang hitting her head on the counter.

"That really hurt." Jess sang holding her head. All of a sudden Chiro came in and saw Jess.

"Duck and cover." Jess yelped ducking under the counter.

"Please don't see me please don't see me." Jess begged.

"Hi Jess." Chiro smiled leaning over the counter.

"Dang it!" Jess said disappointed.

"Hi." She chimed in jumping up.

"Hi?" Chiro said raising an eyebrow.

"What's up?" She asked nervously.

"Come on let's get out of here." Chiro smiled grabbing her hand.

"But I have to work." She replied rubbing the red mark on her head.

"Do you see any customers?" Chiro asked looking around.

"Well I guess you do have a point." Jess laughed.

"Clearly." Chiro sighed sarcastically.

"Well what are we doing?" Jess asked smiling.

"Will you trust me?" Chiro asked as she eyed him.

"Well the last time I did you kissed me." Jess said folding her arms.

"Can't we talk about that later?" Chiro asked desperate.

"No we're gonna talk about it now." Jess said stopping at the door.

"Give a guy a chance." Chiro begged.

"Never." Jess smirked.

"Just please trust me." Chiro pleaded and Jess sighed.

"I'll go change." Jess ran to her room changing grabbing her coat and walking out.

"So why did you kiss me?" Jess asked throwing her coat on.

" I thought we were gonna talk about that later." Chiro whined.

"I was just curious." Jess replied.

"I don't even know myself." Chiro shrugged giving a small chuckle as Jess jaw fell to the ground.

"But..." Chiro looked at her."Am I good kisser." Chiro smirked moving his eyebrows up and down, getting a face full of snow.

"Yeah, right but you are however a magnet to snow." Jess laughed also getting hit in the face by snow.

"Look who's talking." Chiro smirked with victory.

"Oh now it's on." Jess said grabbing a snowball.

"The battle begins Chiro laughed also getting some snow. Jess threw one at Chiro but he ducked and threw one of his hitting her stomach. She smirked at him and threw another one hitting Antauri in the face.

"Oh snap." Jess gulped as Chiro turned and saw the team.

" Antauri I'm so sorry please don't hurt me." Jess begged embarrassed.

"It's quite alright.' Antauri smiled whipping it off of his face.

"Boys against girls." Sparks cheered

"I ain't playing it's to cold."Nova shivered.

"I'll join you." Otto smiled running over to Jess.

"two against four hmm seems unfair for you but oh well." Jess smirked grabbing snowballs.

"Snowball fight." Chiro yelled getting hit and flying back. Otto threw at Gibson and began to laugh.

"That wasn't wise Otto." Gibson smirked activating his drills and sucking in snow, shooting at Otto.

"I'm hit, I'm hit goodbye peanut butter." Otto said falling back.

"Otto I need your help." Jess said getting hit by Sparx.

"Oh right sorry got a little over dramatic." Otto chuckled. Soon Antauri got behind Jess and Otto got behind Chiro just chugging snowballs at them making them back up. Then at that moment they turned around about to throw snowball at each other but stopped. Sparks moved his eyebrows up and down smirking at Nova as she punched him in the gut. Jessica's snowball melted and Chiro dropped his and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist not once looking away from her ruby eyes. He pulled her into a soft kiss and the team smiled as Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and made the kiss go deeper, soon being hit by a snowball.

"Hey!" Jess yelled blushing whipping off the snow.

"You never said time out." Sparx smirked grabbing another snowball but got hit in the back of the head by Nova. They all laughed Chiro still holding her.

"So you think this is a comfy position?" Chiro smiled as Jess blushed even harder.

"Can we talk about this later?" Jess smiled.

"Whatever." Chiro smirked rolling his eyes but being shocked by Jess kissing him back.

" She kissed me back thank you." Chiro thought grateful. Jess pulled back and had an arm behind her. She gave an evil grin and and slammed a handful of snow into Chiro's face. She ran off laughing, and he just stood there. All you could see was his eyes blinking still shocked.

"Pathetic!" Sparx sighed walking past Chiro.

"I'm gonna get you Jess you evil little girl." Chiro yelled running after her.

"If you can catch me." Jess smiled running into the park Chiro right on her tail. She ran up the steps to the top of a slippery slide almost falling up the stairs. Chiro smirked walking slowly and carefully up the steps as Jess stepped back on the icy rim, falling back hitting her head on the slide and sliding down.

"Timber." Jess whimpered as Chiro ran to her.

"Are you okay?" Chiro asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yep, yep ahh no." Jess said sitting up becoming dizzy and falling back. Though when she fell back she did'nt feel the snow but Chiro's chest, Jess looked up and saw Chiro holding her with a smile.

" Uh okay this is a violation." Jess stuttered blushing.

"Of what?" Chiro smirked as she took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Huh, I don't know." She sighed in defeat.

"That's what I thought." Chiro smiled feeling her shrug and see her cry a tear.

" Hey what's wrong don't cry." Chiro said freaking out.

"It's later talk." Jess said serious as Chiro stopped freaking out.

" Okay what first?" Chiro asked sighing like a little kid pouting.

"Why did you kiss me?" Jess asked looking up at him.

" Well cuz I like you and your different than all the other girls, uhhh your strong, nice, and beautiful." Chiro said twining his fingers whit her metal hand.

" You mean I'm a monster." Jess said putting her head down tears falling down faster.

" Why do you always put yourself down like that?" Chiro asked tightening his grip.

" Because it's true." Jess said sternly.

" No it's not that's what makes you special." Chiro said kissing her forehead.

"Chiro I'll be fine I'm just really tired." Jess yawned.

" It's okay, sleep I'll be here when you wake up." Chiro said softly hugging her smiling as she rolled her eyes and blacked out.

--------------

Me: "haha snowball fight"

Jess: "Yeah but I'm still wondering why you put it under Drama"

Me: "Oh the Drama is comeing soon and so might a sequel -laughs evilly-

Jess: "Chiro she's freaking me out"

Otto: "I gave her candy comment please and wait for more." -smiles-


	7. Red Eyes

When Jess was concious again she didn't feel the freezing wind but a warm blanket and looked up to see Chiro smiling at her.

"How long have I been out?" Jess asked barelly seeing she was in med bay.

"A few hours you okay?" Chiro asked moving her bangs from covering her eyes.

"My head hurts bad." Jess sighed laying her head on his chest.

"You'll be okay, Gibson gave you some pain killers." Chiro smiled looking at her and his hand still twined together.

"You know I can't feel that." Jess sighed feeling down again.

" Yeah but you can feel this." Chiro said kissing her cheek as it became red.

"Yeah,"Jess smiled."We met about two weeks ago and now we're together."Jess laughed sighing.

"Love works in mysterious ways."Chiro chuckled.

"Interesting how your calling it love." Jess grumbled.

"Well yeah what would you call it?"Chiro asked looking down at her.

"I don't know what I'd call it." Jess sighed in defeat. At that moment Sparks ran into the room taking deep breaths.

"Naruto's on." Sparks gasped out of breath.

"Gotta go."Chiro said running out with Sparks leaving the confused girl.

"I like Naruto too."Jess yelled , Chiro popping his head back.

"You do...who's your favorite character?" Chiro asked walking back and helping her off the bed.

"Neji he's so cool." Jess smirked.

""Really?" Chiro asked tensing up.

"Yeah and he's pretty hot to." Jess chuckled seeing Chiro becoming furious.

"If I ever meet Neji I'm gonna kill him."Chiro said extremlly jealous. Jess sat on the couch by Chiro and it was the battle between Sasuke and Naruto. Sparks and Otto made bet's that only one would win and Nova bet the battle would be interupted. Sparks and Otto laughed their butt's off at the idea but a few seconds later Kakashi came in and stopped the fight. Nova smirked holding her hand out and Otto and Sparks had to give her five bucks. Once the show was over Jess got up and stretched her arms out yawning.

"I better get going." Jess said looking at the clock seeing it was late.

"I'll walk you." Chiro smiled as Jess nodded and walked out. They were halfway down to Gackslapers when Jess saw in an ally way the piercing red eyes. Jess's stomach began to churn and she stopped right in her tracks.

"Uh, Chiro could you just leave me alone?" Jess asked watching the red eyes and began walking faster than Chiro.

"Why?" Chiro asked suspicious trying to catch up too her.

"Because, if you don't you'll die." Jess said clentching her fists.

"WHAT!?" Chiro asked grabbing her arm.

"Just please leave me ALONE." Jess yelled yanking his arm off and running off, the eyes following her. Chiro ran after her the wind blowing harder making the snow feel like little rocks hitting them. The wind soon hiss and howl as they ran to the bridge Chiro right behind her.

"Jess what are you running from?" Chiro asked as they stopped.

"I can't tell you!" Jess cried.

"Why not!?" Chiro asked taking deep breaths.

"I don't even know myself." Jess said looking around for the evil eyes of death.

"Well that doesn't help." Chiro sighed walking up to her.

"Please go now." Jess begged.

"Tell me so I can help you." Chiro said sincerlly.

"No one can help me." Jess said darkly. She was about to run again but Chiro grabbed her by the wrist and hugged her tight. Her eyes were slammed shut tears streaming down.

"You can trust me." Chiro whispered into her ear and once he pulled back she glanced over his shoulder to see the red eyes glareing at her.

"Chiro run." Jess said frightened as Chiro turned to see the eyes disapear. There was a cackling laugh and the whole city began to shake. They fell to their knees holding each other as the bridge began to crack. The poles were shaking and the wires began to break and poles falling on the bridge making the cracks larger.

"Chiro." Nova yelled the team flying to them. The crack sneaked under Chiro and he began to fall.

"Chiro no." Jess yelled grabbing his hand with her mechanical one. Chiro kept on slipping and scared Jess even more for she couldn't tell if she was holding tight enough. Gibson and Otto flew down and grabbed Chiro flying him back onto the bridge. Jess got one last look over the bridge to see the red eyes before becoming dizzy and blacking out.

----------

Me: Mwahahahahaha another chapter on and definetlly gonna be a sequel but maybe even a third.

Jess: You are an evil little girl.

Me: I know -smiles-

Gibson: Please r & r and stay tune.


	8. Truth

Jess woke up seeing she was in med bay and ran out to the control room seeing Chiro sitting in his chair. She walked towards Chiro furious and relieved at the same time.

"Chiro why didn't you leave you almost died." Jess yelled folding her arms.

"I almost always die." Chiro said shrugging. She growled and stormed off her hair whipping his face.

"Go go to your woman you little pervert." Sparx smirked folding his arms.

"If you say that again I'm gonna kill you." Chiro snarled walking off. Chiro entered his tube and stopped at the top of the robot. He heard Jess crying and took a deep breath before stepping out of the tube.

"What do you want." Jess sneered whiping the tears away.

"Jess I'm sorry I scared you but when you said leave me alone I knew something bad was gonna happen." Chiro said sitting next to her.

"I don't know what I've done wrong to deserve this. Is it because I existor what?" Jess sighed. Chiro couldn't think anything to say and just sat there until he realized she wasn't wearing a coat.

"Aren't you cold?" Chiro asked grabbing her hand.

"No." She said looking over the city.

"Chiro if I stay as your friend You'll end up dead like Josh." Jess said serious.

"I said I would take my chances." He said ignoring her sigh.

"Everytime I try pushing you away you keep coming back." Jess said yanking her hand away.

"That's because I never give up or think all is lost." Chiro smiled but soon became serious.

"Ithink I know who's out to get you...Vellina." Chiro said seeing Jess tense up.

"Why me what does she want with me?" Jess asked shocked.

"We didn't sayit was but it might be." Chiro reasured trying to calm her down.

"So what are you gonna keep survaliance on me." Jess asked getting up.

"Don't we already."Chio chuckled. Jess didn't laugh and clenched her fists.

"Your still dizzy maybe you should stay in med bay tonight."Chiro said as she nodded and walked off. The team was doing a scan of the city when Chiro came down, he looked at the monitor then back to the team.

"So you know where that quake came from?" Chiro asked yawning.

"Yes but it's illogical the quake didn't start at the innercore of Shoogazoom but right where you and Jess were."Gibson said becoming frustrated.

"So it has to be Vellina." Chiro said throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah maybe but why does she want Jess?" Nova asked shrugging. The alarm soon went off and the team whined.

"Man I'm tired why evil why." Otto whined and turned seeing Jess come out.

"What's going on?" Jess asked worried.

"Trouble stay here." Chiro ordered going into hypermode and running out with the team. Jess just stood there for a few minutes and soon clenched her fists.

"I won't just stand in the sidelines." Jess glared running to Chiros tube.

Shoogazoom City

"Hyperforce don't get in my way." Vellina sneered Mandarin by her side.

"Yeah right BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!" Nova yelled striking at Vellina but flying back from Manderain.

" Don't touch her." Sparx yelled tackleing down Manderain rolling multiple times.

"If you know what's best for you Chiro you'll back off and let me get what I came for."Vellina sneered striking at Gibson. Antauri sneaked behind her and sliced her back but it showed no effect and she turned shocking Antauri.

"No." Chiro yelled furious. Vellina screamed bats shooting them at Chiro.

"Monkey fu." Chiro yelled destroying the bats. Though as the dust cleared Chiro was punched in the jaw, and flew his back skidding on the concrete.

" I warned you Chiro now your gonna die for not listening." Vellina laughed forming an orb aiming it at the big-eyed Chiro.

"Hey ugly BACK OFF!" Jess yelled punching Vellina making her fly back.

"Ow, I forgot to punch with my robotic arm." Jess whined shaking her right hand.

"Duh, I told you to stay in the robot." Chiro grunted getting up.

"I have a robotic arm and leg... besides like I'm gonna listen to you." Jess smirked then turning towards Vellina.

"You!" Vellina hissed smirking.

"Name's Jess leave the team and my boyfriend alone." Jess glared.

"Boyfriend?!" Vellina and Chiro said confused.

"I give up you win Chiro." Jess shrugged as Chiro smiled.

"Your the one." Manderain smirked kicking Sparx off of him.

"The one what?" Jess snarled catching the unconcious Sparx.

"The one we want." Vellina smirked disapearing and reapearing behind Jess.

"Come with us now." Vellina yelled trying to grab her but she ducked and ran putting Sparx down.

"Chiro Spero." Chiro yelled striking at Vellina. He ran to Jess and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"About dang time." Chiro smirked running back to Antauri helping him up. Jess began laughing her butt off until mandarin kicked her into a building, bricks falling down on her.

"That's gonna leave a bruise in the morning." Jess coughed sitting up spitting up blood.

" Spin Shocker." Gibson yelled shooting at Manderain but her doged it and it hit Jess.

" 'Cough' 'cough' Gibson."Jess yelled dust from the disinigrating bricks getting in her face.

"My apologies." Gibson chuckled soon seeing Vellina disapear and reapear behind Jess grabbing her arms.

"You idiotic monkeys do you actually trust this demon. I'm sure you read all about her but never knew where she came from." Vellina smirked as Jess stopped strugling.

"Oh my Chiro didn't tell you that he read when your mother was killed by piercing red eyes." Vellina laughed as Chiro clenched his fists.

"What Chiro am I hurtting your girlfriend." Vellina smirked digging her nails into jess right arm making it bleed.

"Bottom line this girl is the Angel of darkness. A.K.A Skeleton Kings daughter.Vellina yelled as everyone became silent and Jess began to tremble.

-------------------

Me: Do to Jess finding this out she will ot be talking at the end of chapters for a while.

Chiro: Well it's your fault.

Me: yeah yeah please review


	9. Leave

"So why don't you let me just take her off your hands and we'll be on our way." Vellina sneered as Jess fell to her knees, but Vellina pulled her back up. Chiro was filled with furry and ran to Vellina punching her farther into the building. He grabbed Jess and ran back to the team as more bricks fell. Jess stood still trembeling in shock.

"Your lying." Jess whispered shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh really?" Vellina smirked standing up forming a black orb her eyes turning red shooting it at Jess. Jess eyes became black and her life past by a short part of her life with a man wearing a dark blue robe, holding a little baby with short black hair. Changing into Skeleton King and then zooming to the accident with Josh as a black flame formed around her as she laid on the ground. Another memory going back to when she was a little girl in the backseat of a car in a highchair. A young woman was driving and she had short black wavy hair and teal eyes that had tears streaming down her face as she turned her head to look at the little girl. The car was suddenly spinning uncontroably and the woman couldn't unbuckle her seatbelt. Jess was once again covered by a black flame and was grabbed by two arms pulling her through the car as the woman screamed trying to reach out to Jess. All else went black as Jess screamed falling to her kness, holding her head.

"Please stop it!" Jess cried her eyes turning normal tears falling down. Vellina gave a chuckle but tensed up as Chiro formed into the power primate.

"We'll get her another time." Vellina glared and the two disapeared. Chiro turned back normal and turned to Jess who was still holding her head, her eyes clenched shut. She felt a metal hand grab her shoulder and looked up to see the team looking at her with agony.

"I'm so sorry team just please get it over with and say you hate me." Jess balled wanting to get up and run, but her muscles ached so bad she just sat there. She soon felt herself being pulled into a hug Chiro holding her tight furious and sad at the same time.

"Jessica we will never hate you no matter who you are." Antauri said as the team nodded but still had a cocern look on their faces. Luckly Jess couldn't see because her face was buried in Chiros chest. She didn't want to move from this position for he made her feel warm and safe, but the other side of her knew she was a threat to the city and the team.

"Maybe you should come to med bay." Gibson offered seeing her cuts and bruises.

"No I need to be alone." Jess said slowly getting up in so much pain.

"Jess you should come to med bay." Chiro said Jess looking down.

"Please let me go." Jess yelled with anger unable to look at Chiro and running off. Her muscles were screaming "stop", but she kept running not wanting to look back or to stop and see the team running after her. She ran into Gackslaper's and fell onto her bed. The tears finally stopped falling but her face was still red and puffy around the bottom of her eyes.

"Nobody will notice another person gone." Jess said no emotion across her face. She got up though her body ached so bad and fought the urge to scream and fall to the ground. She opened the closet grabbing her clothes and throwing them to the ground, she quickly walked over to her mirror staring into it then seeing a spitting image of Skeleton King and she punched the mirror glass shattering everywhere. Jess held her head screaming the tears coming back soon turning to her dresser and looked at the picture of her and Josh.

"I knew I would end up hurt again, well now I'm fixing the problem." Jess yelled throwing the picture hitting the wall.

"Time to disapear." Jess said sternlly bending over grabbing a handful of clothes throwing them into a backpack.

"The team acting like my friends it was all an illusion and Chiro saying he loved me, it was all a lie." Jess said almost a whisper. She grabbed some candy bars and a couple of bottles of water. She crept out into the night that was as quiet as a ghost town and walked on ahead onto the bridge with just a large bag on her back. Jess turned her head to the cold black sea looking almost completelly frozen.

"Why are you doing this?" Chiro asked behind her.

"Because I can and who would care if i left." Jess asked not looking back.

"I would the team woul-" "Oh cut the crap you heard what Vellina said I am the daughter of someone who almost controlled the city and killed one of your teamates." Jess said clenching her fists as Chiro flinched.

"Yeah I know Antauri died almost everyone knows that Skeleton King is the one who killed him. This whole thing is one big charade and I'm guessing that the answer to it all is for me too disapear, I don't want to hurt you or the team." Jess said holding back tears.

"You won't hurt me we'll be alright and save you." Chiro said walking closer to her.

"How can you prove that, how can you tell me right now that nothing bad will happen." Jess yelled tears falling down. She began walking again until Chiro got a few feet in front of her and moved his arms apart.

"You'll have to get through me if you want to leave." Chiro said with agony.

"Chiro your the last person I want to fight but if your gonna get in my way so be it." Jess said taking off the bag and getting in a fighting position.

"Jess don't do this." Chiro said trying to reason with her.

"I'm sorry Chiro!" Jess said running at him throwing multiple punches. Chiro doged them all and pushed her back. Jess glared at him and tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot spun her around and threw her making her do several backward summersaults.

"At least you ain't holding back on me." Jess smirked getting up and running as fast as she could around Chiro becoming a blur soon punching him in the face flying back. Chiro went head first to the ground almost becoming unconcious. He could see Jess walk up to him tears falling onto his face. Jess sat him up and pulled him to the side of the bridge. Chiros lip was bleeding and she whiped the blood away kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you Chiro." Jess said as he fell unconcious, she grabbed her bag and walked away from the city into the darkness. The wind howled like a gentle sob into the night.

-----------------------

Me: wow getting beaten up by your own girlfriend nice

Chiro: Shut up

Me: More to come peoples so watch out for the next chapter.


	10. Kidnapped

Chiro gain consciousness as the wind blew harder and he could tell he was out all night seeing it was much brighter.

"Oh no Jess." Chiro chattered getting up and running to Mr.Gackslapers. His lips were dark blue and chapped, his hands so frozen he could barelly bend them all the way. Chiro darted into the restaurant into her room to see that it all did happen. The glass from the mirror and the picture frame shattered all over some clothes she didn't pack.

"She's gone." Chiro said furious slamming his fist on her dresser and something fell off. Chiro sat on his knees grabbing the small object seeing it was her IPod. There was a little card on it and Chiro pulled it off and read it.

_Chiro,_

_Josh gave this to me before he died, like he knew he would. I've held onto it ever since because it kept me close to him even after daeth. Now I give it to you because your my light that broke me out of my sorrowed shell, now I"m in a darker one. It's wierd I'm a monster how should I feel? Don't forget whatever happens has to happen for a reason._

_Jessica_

"I promise I"ll find you." Chiro said putting the IPod and card into his coat pocket. He sat back up and walked to the super robot.

"Chiro are you alright we've been looking for you all morning." Nova said relieved but became concern from the sight of his sullen face.

"I let her go." Chiro said furious falling to his knees.

"Let who go? Were you outside all night you could of froze to death." Gibson said as the team ran to him.

"So a girl beat you senseless." Sparx sighed shaking his head soon being smacked in the back of the head.

"Jessica she left the city last night, I tried to stop her but I didn't want to hurt her." Chiro said slamming his fists to the ground.

"Shut up. Why did she leave?" Nova asked glareing at Sparx.

" With finding out she has so much dark power she is scared and confuse to kow what to do. So she came up with the worse solution." Antauri said folding his arms.

"So what do we do?" Otto asked confused.

" We're going after her." Antauri said walking to the monitor everyone looking suprise except for Chiro who smiled.

" Just because she is related to one of our enimies doesn't mean she is our enemy, and though she might become evil she is still our friend." Antauri said not looking back as everyone nodded.

"Not to mention who knows what'll happen if Vellina get's her." Antauri thought as the robot flew out of the city.

Zone Of Wasted Years

Jess was fighting against the blistering winds and pulled her jacket tighter, crying harder each second.

"I really wish I brought something warmer." Jess whined standing still for a second.

"I miss Shoogazoom ... and Chiro." Jess sighed seeing her breath.

"No, no he's not in your life anymore." Jess said hitting her forehead and walking again. Just then Vellina and Mandarin apeared in front of her. Jess took a couple of steps back and glared at the two.

"Time to come home." Vellina smirked as Jess clenched her fists.

"I already had a home,"Jess ran to Vellina about ready to punch, "and I lost it because of you." Jess yelled throwing a punch with her robotic arm but it began to spark. Vellina took her advantage and punched her in the gut making Jess fly back.

"When I remember to use my robotic arm it short circuts." Jess coughed.

"Running off on your own unprotected was stupid, now you come with us or freeze to death." Mandarin smirked as Jess glared at him.

"I'd rather be burned alive." Jess sneered before she was whacked in the back of her head. Falling into the snow unconcious.

"You have no choice." Vellina smirked behind Jess picking her up and disapearing leaving nothing but her bag with a broken strap.

Super Robot

"I found a small trail of Jessica's footprints but real soon we're gonna lose it from the snow." Gibson said looking at the screen.

"We'll find her by then right?" Otto asked as everyone stayed silent for a few moments.

"If we're not to late." Nova said looking at Chiros sad face.

"Wait what's that?" Chiro asked pointing at something dark, far from the robot.

"Is it Jess?" Sparks asked as the robot stopped a few feet from the object. They ran to the object Chiro ahead of them and saw it was Jess bag.

"I think they got her." Otto said looking at the bag with the broken strap.

"No i would of never guessd that." Sparx said sarcastically.

"Any idea where they could be?" Chiro asked grabbing her bag looking up to the sky.

-------------------

Me: Mwahahaha I"m gonna stop there because I"m evil like that

Otto: Meanie

Me: What it gives more suspense

Otto: Oh watch out for the next chapter.


	11. Buggy

"I might be able to scan the city and the zone of wasted years but it will take almost all of the super robot's power." Gibson said turning to the team.

"Let's do it." Chiro said walking back to the robot.

"But Chiro if we do what if their farther away we'll have to fly and by the time we get there we might already be too late." Antauri said as Chiro clenched his fists and stopped walking.

" So then what do we do?" Sparx asked doubtful

"The buggy! We can use the buggy it's way faster than flying and we'll get there in half the time than we would walking. If we don't find anything we can still use the buggy for about five days." Otto smiled with pride. Everyone was silent for a minute stareing at him suprised.

"Okay now I"m scared." Sparx said throwing his hands in the air.

"Why?" Nova asked confused.

"Because that is actually a good idea." Sparx chuckled.

"There is one itty bitty little problem... we all can't fit in what. Though I have two buggies." Otto said reasuring them.

"With two buggies we'll be able to cover more ground." Chiro smiled hopeful.

"Okay who's going with who?" Sparks asked grinning at Nova. Nova noticed and walked by Gibson

"I'll go with Gibson... okay." Nova stuttered.

"Alright, one group is Sparx, Nova, and Gibson." Antauri sighed.

"WHAT?!" Sparx smiled and Nova whined.

"Come on we need to get going and save Jess." Chiro urged

"Okay relax romeo we're gonna get her back." Sparx said walking back to the robot. Everyone followed in silence hopeing they weren't to late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess woke up on the cold hard ground iron bars just inches from her face. She got up scooting towards a dark corner wrapping her jacket around her knees, sighing and seeing her own breath. She pulled back her sleeve and examined her left arm. Her skin seemed normal but when she opened it all of her wires were frozen. She shut her arm and pulled back her right leg pants and opened it too see it's wires were also frozen.

"Where am I?" Jess chattered looking around seeing she was in a dark cell when she heard something turn. She adjusted her eyes in the darkness and faintlly saw a door on the other side of the bars opening showing a light that blinded Jess. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness again she saw Vellina with a small fire ball in her hand barelly brightening the room.

"Well looks who awake." Vellina sneered. Jess gave a death glare and slowly tried to get up her arm and leg useless.

"It's quite disapointing how helpless and weak you are even when the great Skeleton King gave you part of his great power." Vellina sighed as Jess fell too the ground.

"I am nothing like that low life and I guess when he did give me that power at least he didn't make me ugly." Jess chuckled at the furious woman until her flame became a pink shocking orb.

"Shut up you wretched girl I am the lord's great sorceress and I will not tolerate insults from the likes of you." Vellina yelled shocking Jess. She screamed in pain until Vellina finally stopped and she took deep breaths coughing up blood.

"For a great sorceress you really get short tempered." Jess smirked trying to get up again.

"You might trashtalk now but soon your gonna pay." Vellina sneered walking out and the room was once again black. Jess rolled her eyes and moved forward to the bars grabbing it for dear life as her leg gave out. She fell to her knees and glared at her arm.

"I"m useless come on arm work." Jess begged grabbing her arm. She opened her arm and her wires were still frozen except for one green one way in the back.

"Otto what did you put in my arm?" Jess said to herself. She touched it and it began to light up and the other wires began to melt the ice.

"Okay now I"m scared." Jess chattered shutting her arm. She felt her arm and it was actuallt warm. Jess moved her arm and flexed her fingers, and she automatically looked at her leg opening it up looking for the green wires but found nothing.

"Maybe the other wires are hiding it." She thought slowly getting up. She turned to the bars and kicked it with her robotic leg. Jess fell too the ground and started seeing Otto's head circleing around her laughing and her eyes dizzy.

"Otto I'm gonna kill you." Jess sneered holding her head. The Otto heads disapeared and Chiro's head came into her mind.

" I'm seeing Chiro." Jess whimpered closing her eyes.

Super Robot

"Well the scan shows nothing in the city and nothing in the zones of wasted years within 150 miles from the robot." Gibson said coming out of the robot as everyone was by the buggies.

"Okay everyone got your stash of food?" Antauri asked as they opened the hood and saw about 2 weeks of food. They all nodded and looked at Chiro.

"Nova, Gibson, Sparx you guys go west of the zone of wasted years and we'll go east okay be sure be sure to stay in contact and look out for anything." Chiro alerted as everyone sighed.

"Again Romeo we'll get your Juliet back." Sparx smirked as Chiro got furious and entered the buggy. Theyall got into the two buggies and drove off.

"Bigbrain can't you go any faster your slower than a slug." Sparx sighed folding his arms.

"I don't want to miss anything and I"m going a hundred miles per hour." Gibson sneered clenching the steering wheel.

"Oh will you stop arguing like an old married couple. I can't believe I got stuck with you guys." Nova yelled furious looking out the window.

"Oh come on Nova it ain't so bad. With the two of us here it's the love bug." Sparx smirked scooting closer to Nova moveing his eyebrows up and down.

"You have three seconds to get away from me before I rip your mouth off." Nova gritted through her teeth cracking her knuckles.

"Message recieved." Sparx gulped scooting away from her to the other side and sighed.

"You had that coming Sparx." Otto laughed through the intercom.

"Did you guys find anything?" Gibson asked chuckeling as Sparx glared at him.

"No nothing we'll contact again in a few hours." Antauri said as the intermision shut off. They all stayed silent and spead off faster.

-------

Chiro held the IPod tight in his hand and looked out the window.

"Is something wrong Chiro?" Antauri asked hearing his deep sigh.

"...Is it right to risk the people I care about for the girl of my dreams that might betray us?" Chiro asked with agony and sadness in his eyes hearing Otto snoring.

"When I sacrificed myself I was at first unsure. Knowing that I would never see you guys again nearlly killed me because you were my family. Though, I knew I had to when you thought you failed me and I had to save you guys. You didn't fail me Chiro every single person in this world has it's limit's and both of us were at ours. Even though I knew it would be hard on all of us I had to do it even though it hurt me to see all of your pained faces I knew it was the right thing to do." Antauri said still driving but saw Chiro even more sad.

"I want to believe Jessica might still be on our side. She has to she wouldn't give up so easily will she?" Chiro asked concern.

"I'm not sure, if she cares about you and us she won't give up without a fight. Though, if she can't take it anymore and she gives up so she won't get hurt we might of already lost her. We won't know until we get there so don't give up." Antauri reassured turnning his head back to the road. Chiro nodded and laid his head against the window turnning on the IPod and putting on the headphones falling into a daze as the songs played.

"Don't give up on me Jess we're coming." Chiro thought remembering all the times they had together.

------------------------------------------

Me: well I had to put an Ant/Chiro moment in there.

Nova: That's a good idea but don't put a spova part up.

Me: I won't -smiles mischeviously-.

Nova: Oh god!

Sparx: Stay tuned to see what Mica's up too.


	12. Sorry

Jess was messing with her leg connecting other wires together

"If I can just get a hotwires maybe it will be hot enough to warm up the other's." Jess said to herself still messing with her leg. She finally found one and it sparked burnning her hand. Her leg became warmer up to where the mechanical leg conectted to her and began to burn.

"Ow that hurts." Yelled kicking the bars and it suddenly fell down.

"Wasn't what I was planning but I'll go with it." Jess smiled running out.

"I'm free, I'm free, oh yeah oh yeah uhhuh?" Jess sang doing a little dance but soon seeing a shadow.

"Oh crap oh crap no I"m not." Jess sang hiding under a metal table. She heard footsteps and had to cover her own mouth from gasping. The footsteps soon faded and she sighed getting up but hitting her head under the table.

"Ow!" Jess yelled holding her head.

"Got'cha little evil angel." Mandarin smirked his claw snapping just inches from her face. Jess scooted back in fright and got up running through a dark hallway. The walls began to give a cackling laugh urging Jess to run faster. She finally found an openin on the left side and automatically turned. Jess gasped deep breaths falling to her knees, her back against the wall. Her muscles started to acheing again as Jess flinched holding her chest.

"No I"m not quiting yet." Jess groaned getting up and started running again.

"Running is useless stop running from what you want to be true. They don't care, you were just their play toy that they got tired of. This is quite amuzing that you thought Chiro loved you, please why would he want to be with Skeleton King's daughter." Mandarin smirked his voice echoing in the shadows. Jess's body was throbbing with pain now and a few tears were falling down her face, the pain got worse forcing her to run slower. There was another opening and Jessica turned to see it was a dead end.

"That's convenient." Jess said hitting the wall. She looked around and saw a vent a few feet above her. Jess stepped back soon running to the wall and grabbed the cage part locking it. She pulled as hard as she could and eventually got it soon falling on her back. Jess coughed and slowly got up stepping back then running again and jumped to the vent. Her arms got halfway in but kept slipping each second.

"Come on you piece of junk." Jess gruntted pulling herself up into the ventalation shaft and placed the cage back in place. After a minuteshe glared at the cage.

"Again with the cages." Jess yelled moving her head up and hit it again.

"Owie what do you have against my head." Jess whined holding her head.

"Oh yeah story of my life crawling through a ventalation shaft." She sighed soon yawning.

"Maybe if I just sleep for a little bit." Jess whispered laying down her head resting on her arm.

---------------------------------------

"Gibson are you sure you know where your going?" Sparx asked parronoied soon seeing the sun set.

"Absolutlly but we need to stop and rest until morning." Gibson said shutting off the buggy. Nova jumped out stretching as Gibson started a fire and Sparx got out the sleeping bags.

"I hope that's Gibson's sleeping bag." Nova sneered folding her arms as Sparx placed one next to his.

"Come on Nova you'll need to cuddle up on this cold night." Sparx smirked soon being punched in the fac flying back.

"That's your own fault." Gibson grinned as Sparx glared at him but turned to Nova seeing her cry.

"N-nova?" Sparx asked nervous and concern.

"You are such a pervert, your imature, selfish, and you don't care about anyone." Nova yelled furious storming off up to the top of a cliff. Sparx was in shock and was standing still until he saw Nova punch a boulder off of the cliff and was comeing at him. He jumped out of the way and sighed in relief.

"Oh man I'm dead." Sparx gulped beginning to walk up the cliff.

"Sparx if you go up there your going to end up dead." Gibson warned as Sparx scratched his head and walked up. When he got to the top he saw and heard Nova sitting on the edge holding her legs and crying.

"What you gonna make another comment!"Nova sobbed with fury.

"...I'm sorry."Sparx said sadness in his eyes. Nova became silent shocked tears still falling down.

"What did you say?" Nova asked suprised as Sparx came closer.

"I don't mean to make perverted comments or so many jokes it's just who I am. I like to make people laugh just like Otto love mechanics, and Gibson with scientific junk or in my language a brainiac. Antauri teaching us the power primate and sacrificing his life for us. Chiro he's an amazing leader and want's to protect us while still being the family he never had. Jessica, I know she's not one of us but she is someone very important to Chiro that completes him that we might never be able to. She understands Chiro's pain of not having parents and being alone for so long. Who know's what Chiro's life was before he woke us up and I don't know what you think she is but, I know she's not a traitor... Nova you have something that no one else has that completes me courage. Your the most bravest, nicest, and most careing person I know. That's why I love you but when I try to tell you it comes out perverted and I hate myself when I saystuff like that. I can understand you not being in love with a joker but with someone who is more brave than me. I need you Nova without you a piece of my heart your taking with and I'll be incomplete." Sparx confessed actually crying a few tears whiping them away except one that fell on Nova's tail. She stared at the ground shocked and speechless crying even more feeling the tear soak on her tail. She got up spun around and hugged Sparx. Sparx stood shocked as Nova balled hesitant for a second soon hugging her tight.

"Do you really mean that?" Nova cried looking at him hot tears falling down.

"Of course I do, and to prove it." Sparx smiled wrapping his arms arround her waist and pulled her into a passionete kiss. Nova wrapped her arms around his neck and made the kiss go deeper. Sparx pulled back to see Nova smiling.

"At least you didn't smack me." Sparx smirked as Nova chuckled.

"That's because... I love you too." Nova blushed as Sparx eyes became hearts.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sparx asked confused.

"Same reason you did, I was nervous and unsure because of all the perverted comments you made. I think Chiro's in a lot of pain for loseing the one he loves and I would never think Jess as a traitor she wanted to protect Chiro and us. Though ,who knows what we'll find when we get there."Nova said as they walked down the cliff.

---------------------------------

Me: I know kind of sappy but very sweet.

Nova: Okay I guess I am glad you put a spova part in there.

Me: I knew it.

Nova: whatever comment and wait for more.


	13. Dream

"Well I see Sparx is still in one piece and you two confessed your love didn't you." Gibson smiled as the two shrugged.

"Check how the other's are doing." Sparx suggested sitting on his sleeping bag.

"Otto to Gibson do you read?" Gibson asked his ears opened.

"Hey guys what's up?" Otto cheered Gibson rolling his eyes.

"How's Chiro." Nova asked worried.

He's by the fire listening to her IPod, he look's really down." Otto sighed his mood totally changing.

"Maybe if he get's a good night rest he'll feel better." Gibson offered trying to be posotive.

"Yeah, talk to you guys tommorow." Otto yawned soon hearing Sparx chuckle.

"Alright goodnight." Gibson said ending the transmission.

----------------------------

"Goodnight." Otto sighed shutting his ears seeing Antauri come back with more fire wood.

"How are the others?" Antauri asked throwing some wood into the fire hearing it cackle.

"Their okay but their more worried about Chiro." Otto said turning to Chiro who seemed in a daze stairring at the fire.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Otto asked worried. Antauri didn't answer and walked over to Chiro grabbing his shoulder. Chiro paused the song and looked at Antauri. Antauri soon felt pain and agony strike through him seeing Chiro's sad doubtful face and his llonely eyes.

"You really love her don't you." Antauri sighed as Otto soon fell asleep.

"I know it sounds dumb but when I met her she just felt like the one." Chiro said giving a small chuckle.

"I don't think it's dumb, Jessica is an amazing, kind, careing girl that cares a lot about you." Antauri said sitting next to Chiro.

"But you don't trust her." Chiro said stareing at the fire, Antauri looking at him suprised.

"It's not that I don't trust her but..." Antauri couldn't finish and Chiro got mad.

"But you think she's gonna betray us. Is that what you thought when we first met her or when we all found out she was Skeleton King's daughter?" Chiro asked annoyed. Antauri closed his eyes and stayed silent.

"I can't believe you, a few hours ago you told me to not give up now your acting like she's already evil." Chiro fumed getting up.

"I didn't say that." Antauri said staying calm.

"You were thinking it I mean I could expect the other's saying this but you! Your alway's telling me never judge a book by it's cover so we shouldn't be judging Jess by who she's related to." Chiro yelled soon lowering his voice as Otto moaned and rolled to his side.

"Chiro I know you love her and I'm not saying you can't be with her, but the dark powers that is hidden inside of her makes me uneasy. I know she's the same girl I met a few weeks ago but I still need to know her for a little longer to gain my trust." Antauri sighed opening his eyes seeing Chiro relax more.

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep." Chiro yawned still a little ticked at Antauri and wiggled into his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Chiro." Antauri said as he started to meditate.

"...Goodnight Antauri." Chiro said almost a whisper falling to sleep.

Dream World

Chiro was walking down a hallway that seemed to never end with very dim lights on the walls. There were multiple doors on both sides but they were all locked.

"Where am I?" Chiro thought though being interupted by a baby crying. He soon found a door with red roses on it and opened it entering the room. The walls were black and looked like a babies room with stuffed animals and a white crib in the middle of the room. He ran to the crib seeing the baby in a pink outfit with short black hair and red eyes.

"Hey, hey your okay." Chiro freaked trying to grab the girl but she began to fade away. The girl and so did the room. Chiro was shocked soon yelling as the floor disapeared and he began falling. Chiro finally found the ground landing on his back and got up seeing a little girl in a white dress.

"Little girl can you help me?" Chiro asked walking up to her. The girl giggled and ran off Chiro soon chasing after her.

"Jessica." said a female voice and the girl stopped vanishing. Chiro ran to where the girl disapeared and looked around. A woman apeared just a few feet from Chiro makeing him jump.

"Who are you?" Chiro asked looking at the woman oddly. The woman had short black wavy hair, teal eyes and was wearing a white dress.

"My name is Cerina." Cerina said giving a small smile.

"Why did you call that little girl Jessica?" Chiro asked suspicious. The girl soon reapearing holding Cerinas hand.

"Because the Jessica you know is the real one this one is a memory." Cerina said as Chiro looked suprise.

"So your her mom." Chiro asked. Cerina nodded.

"Then why am I seeing Jessica's childhood, why not her?" Chiro asked confused.

"Because she didn't lose her memory it was stolen." Cerina said putting her head down.

"Can't she get it back." Chiro asked desperate as she snapped her head back up almost glareing at him. The younger version of Jessica's hair and dress blew as the woman slid to Chiro just inches from his face making him take a step back.

"She can never get it back if she does... some things are better left forgotten. Time is running short and each second that's wasted leads closer to Jessica's death." Cerina said sternly as Chiro tensed up. He looked over her shoulder and saw the younger Jess fade away.

"What death, why do they want her dead?" Chiro asked. Cerina gave a small chuckle.

" Who do you think their bringing back? They need the blood of a dark angel. His blood runs through her viens and they need her blood to bring him back." Cerina said no emotion across her face disapearing into the shadow's. Chiro's heart sank like a rock forcing him down to his knees. His head soon became dizzy and blacked out falling to the ground.

Normal World

Chiro woke up sweating and looked around to see he was in the buggy.

"Morning Chiro." Otto smiled sitting at the end of his feet. Chiro sat up and Otto chuckled.

"Why are we in the buggy?" Chiro asked suspicious.

"Because I heard you say in the middle of the night Jess can't die." Antauri smiled as Chiro blushed as red as Sparx.

"Since you mumble in your sleep Antauri forced us to start moveing again and I didn't get any breakfast." Otto pouted folding his arms. Chiro gave him a candy bar and Otto devoured it smiling. Antauri rolled his eyes jumping a little as the scanner began beeping.

"Otto call the other's I think we found Jess." Antauri said as Otto tried to talk half of the candy in his mouth.

"Why do you think we Holy Shoogazoom." Chiro said looking out the window seeing a huge cave almost a castle.

"That's why."Antauri said the three getting out of the buggy.

--------------------------

Me: yay almost near the end.

Jess: finally

Me: Jess your back

Jess: Duh watch out for chapter 14


	14. Find

"Okay I think we should split up." Chiro said walking up to the door.

"Wait can I finish my candy bar?" Otto asked smiling as the two stopped walking and glared at him.

"Come on." Antauri sighed pushing Otto in.

"Is the team on their way?" Chiro asked as Otto nodded.

"Alright Otto, Antauri you guys go that way and I'll go this way." Chiro said pointing at both directions.

"But Chiro you'll be alone." Antauri said concern. Chiro thought for a minute then gave a small smile.

"I won't be alone for long." Chiro smiled running off fading into the darkness. Without hesitation the two ran the other way hoping the other's would come soon.

----------------------------------------------

Chiro was running down th hall soon seeing a dim light. He stopped at the corner, his back agaimst the wall.

"You wretched witch we're losing time, we must find the girl." Mandarin sneered as Vellina paced back and forth.

"Ha like your doing anything you didn't even run after her." Vellina yelled red with fury.

"Once, we find her we'll imediattly kill her and will give the lord his blood back." Mandarin sighed soon being shocked.

"You idiot she has to be alive during the process of bringing him back. Once he awakes and all the blood has been transfered she will die. If there is no pulse then the lord won't and it will be useless." Vellina sneered from his stupidity. She screamed out bats and they flew off. Some going left and some going right Chiro nowhere to be found. Vellina and Mandarin ran out both running in oposite directions.

"This is so not worth it." Chiro groaned struggling to stay on the cieling his hands and feet slipping. He fell to the ground getting up to his knees coughing. Chiro got up and ran the same way Mandarin ran and turned a left seeing a deadend.

"Great now I"m lost." Chiro yelled throwing his hands in the air. He looked around for possibly a door or a secret passage and found nothing but a vent.

"Hmm, if I was Jess where would I be."

Chiro jumped and tried to pull the cage off.

"How does she get into places like this!" Chiro grunted falling down. He gave a deep sigh and ran to the oposite side, a few seconds later he ran again and jumped grabbing the cage. The bolts flew out and the cage began to fall back.

"Oh crap." Chiro gulped falling back the cage falling on his face making a loud clanging echoing the whole castle. He took the cage off and felt his face that was imprinted with red marks.

"Great now I have a face of a checkerboard." Chiro whined rubbing his head looking up to see a foot. He came up with an idea and ran jumping up grabbing the edge of her foot pulling her down.

"I'm using my girlfriend as a rope now." Chiro chuckled. His eyes became big as Jess fell out landing on him.

"So much evil in such a little body." Chiro coughed her metal arm crushing his lungs. He got her off of him getting up and picked her up holding her tight running.

"...I... don't know..why but I feel like I'm running and everything is orange." Jess groaned her eyes open dreaily. Manderain came into her mind and she gasped in fright punching him in the face being dropped to the ground hard. Once her eyes ajusted she saw Chiro with a bloody nose.

"Chiro?!" Jess yelled shocked.

"Jess!" Chiro yelled holding his nose.

"What are you doing here?" She grunted getting up.

"I came here to save you." Chiro said whiping the blood off of his face.

"Go now before you get killed." Jess begged trying to hold back tears.

"No way I'm not leaving without you." Chiro yelled frustrated.

"...Why?" Jess finally asked after a minute of silence.

"I've told you a thousand times because I love you." Chiro sighed hugging her tight.

"Please don't say that." Jess pleaded hot tears falling down.

"You said you loved me before you left and the team cares about you too... and so does Mr. Gackslaper." Chiro said Jess becoming shocked.

"Your like his daughter to him, he doesn't have a family anymore except for you. With you gone who does he have left?" Chiro sighed tightening his grip as she cried on his shoulder.

"... If we're going back... then we can't let the two freaks catch us, come on." Jess said giving a small smile. Chiro smiled back and the two started running. Jess grabed Chiros hand and ran faster turning a corner back into the caged room. She let go of his hand and ran to the door on the other side opening it to see a large room with a coffin in the middle of the room. Chiro ran to her stairing into the room speechless. She slowly entered the room while Chiro contacted the team. Her stomach began to churn as she looked into the coffin to see the skull, the alchemists robe, and a few organs laying there.

"Jess the teams on their way." Chiro said grabbing her shoulder as she nodded.

"He can't come back." Hess shuddered shutting her eyes shaking her head viciouslly.

"He's not coming back I promise." Chiro said giving a small smile.

"You shouldn't give promises that you can't keep." Vellina smirked walking out of the shadow's.

---------------------------------------

Me: Yay chapter 14 done

Jess: I know its sad it's almost over but go to DarkJinmay13's page down to stories to learn more about the sequel

Me: Big mouth their not supose to know that yet.

Jess: well sorry just type chapter 15.


	15. Fight

Jess and Chiro spun around seeing her with a dark purple orb and shot at Jess. Jess flew back into the wall blood spattering out of her mouth.

"Your very annoying Chiro but I thank you for finding our little trouble maker." Vellina smirked as Chiro growled and charged towards her. Jess got up running towards Vellina when she was kicked multiple times on her side falling to the ground.

"I'm suprised at you I thought you'd be happy to have your father back." Manderain smirked as she lifted her head up with a death glare.

"He's no father of mine." Jess snarled kicking Manderain back into the shadow's. She got up too her knees taking a couple of deep breath's and slowly got up to her feet. Jessica turned and saw Manderain right there smirking at her.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Manderain sneered kicking her in the gut. Jess flew her back hitting the edge of the coffin.

"Jess!" Chiro yelled trying to run to her but Vellina's bat's got in the way. Manderain got his claw at Jess neck and was pushing her into the coffin. She struggled to get her head back up but He squeezed his claw harder and blood was soon dripping from the bottom of her jaw.

" You weak sniviling little girl no one can save you now." Manderain laughed.

"Monkey mind scream." Antauri yelled striking at the bats and Chiro sighed in relief.

"Thanks." Chiro smiled.

"No problem now go save her." Antauri smirked getting in front of Vellina.

"Alright." Chiro saluted running to the coffin. Chiro got behind Manderain and grabbed his neck pulling him up.

"Remember me." Chiro smirked throwing him into the wall.

"Thanks." Jess gasped holding her neck.

"No problem now kiss me." Chiro smiled helping her upsoon being slapped.

"What was that for?" Chiro asked rubbing his red mark on his cheek.

"For not rescuing me sooner." Jess sighed whiping the blood off of her jaw. Then she moved closer and kissed him

"What was that for?" Chiro asked more calmly.

"Because you came and saved me after all that I did to you." Jess smiled hugging him tight. Chiro hugged her and laid his head on top of her's.

"Well I love you and I don't plan on losing you." Chiro sighed hugging her tighter.

"Um, this lovey dovey is sweet and all but uh we could use a little help!" Otto yelled his saw making a screeching sound slicing at Manderain's claw. Vellina disapeared and reapeared behind Antauri grabbing his arm, flinging him at Chiro. Chiro flew back holding Antauri rolling a few times. Vellina turned facing the frightened girl and began walking towards Jess,but stopped as a figure jumped out.

"Why'd you guy's start the fun without me?" Sparx smirked activating his magnets.

"Oh we thought it would be easier OH JUST HELP US!" Chiro yelled as Antauri got off of him.

"Or else I"ll beat you to a bloody pulp." Jess threatened glaring at him.

" I don't think you'd really see the damage on him." Nova said jumping out of the shadow's Gibsonright behind her.

"Well the reder I am the stronger our love is Nova." Sparx smirked moving his eyebrows up and down. Nova sighed activating her fists as Gibson activated his drills.

"Did I miss something?" Chiro asked soon being surrounded by bats turning into formless. Vellina turned her head back to Jess and gave her a deadly grin.

"Nothing but them confessing their love, just like Chiro and Jessica." Gibson sighed destroying some formless.

"I do not love him." Jess yelled throwing hands straight down, her mechanical arm turning into a gun and shooting the ground.

"Otto what did you do to my arm?" Jess freaked.

"I added a few weapons to your arm just in case you would get into trouble." Otto chuckled nervously soon being kicked into the wall.

"You turned me into a walking talking death machine." Jess yelled pointing the gun to Vellina.

"Just like us." Otto coughed smiling.

"You don't have the gut's to do it." Vellina smirked walking closer as Jess stepped back, her back hitting the wall. Jess glared at Vellina and pulled the trigger... nothing happened.

"I wasn't able to get more amo in." Otto smiled as the team sighed. Vellina formed a pink orb electricity shooting out of it forming into a sword and slashed at Jess. She was barely able to lift her arm for protection and it turned into a sword.

"Maybe I could get use to this." Jess said pushing Vellina back.

"I am never getting on her bad side." Chiro said back to back with Gibson fighting off the formless.

"If skeleton king did give me this power then I'll use it to destroy you." Jess sneered pushing Vellina back even more.

"You think you can destroy me with the same dark power that I have mastered from years of practice ha what a joke." Vellina laughed grabbing the pink orb shocking her. Jessica screamed in pain and was thrown to the other side of the room.

"Your an annoying little monster that I should of gotten rid of years ago." Vellina yelled forgetting all about Skeleton King. She walked towards Jess who was trying to get up but failed. She was a few feet from Jess and formed another pink orb with a deadly grin until Chiro got in front of Jess in the power primate.

"Back off now!" Chiro yelled punching Vellina into the wall. Vellina fell to the ground but lifted her head and screamed out bat's.

"Monkey mind scream!" Chiro screamed the bats away but Vellina smirked with pride.

"Kid behind you." Sparx yelled but was too late and a bat exploded behind Chiro and he fell to the ground turning normal.

"No Chiro." Jess cried glaring at Vellina.

"You, you ruined my whole life! You killed my best friend, you killed my own mother. I'm not letting you kill anyone else." Jess yelled getting up a black flam forming around her, her eyes turned pitch black attaking Vellina.

"Come on Jess if you kill me you'll ust be like me." Vellina laughed screaming bat's exploding at Jess as Vellina made a shield. One bat shot at her robotic leg destroying it and Jess fell unconcious. Nova grabbed Manderain and threw him at Vellina once her shield was gone and crashed into the wall. The castle began to break and falldown crushing anything under it. Chiro ran and grabbed Jess as the team ran out of the castle.

"Vellina their." Manderain couldn't finish as Vellina just stood there.

"I know she can't run from destiny forever." Vellina smirked the two disapearing

---------------------------------------------------------

Me: yay only one chapter left and then the 2 story

Jess: Yes the 2 story has 2 parts to it and heres some hints: Love, drama, suspense, tragedy, and Jess will have to make a choice.

Otto:oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me: I was suppose to say that ugh any way hope you read the second, but for now I'll type the last chapter.


	16. Party

"You okay kid?" Sparx asked before he got in the buggy.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Chiro smiled getting in the buggy still holding Jess.

"Yay, we're going home." Otto cheered but covered his mouth and looked back to see Jess still knocked out.

"Sorry." Otto whispered yawning. Antauri chuckled and Otto soon fell asleep.

"So Chiro are you still unsure if saving Jess was right?" Antauri asked not looking back.

"No I'm sure it was the right thing to do." Chiro smiled moving her bangs from her face.

"This is the one, she's the girl I"ve been waitting for, and I'll never let her go." Chiro thought kissing the top of her head.

Jess woke up a few hours later and looked up to see Chiro smiling.

"What no punch?" Chiro asked as she hugged him tight.

"I thought you were dead you weren't moving and I though I lost you." Jess cried burying her face into her chest.

"Like I said I always almost die." Chiro chuckled but held her closer as she cried even more.

"I don't want to lose anyone else Chiro, my heart has been broken so many times I wouldn't be able to put t back together if I lost you, or the team, or Mr.Gackslaper." Jess cried a little more quietly.

"You won't lose anyone else, and I won't go anywhere unless you want me too." Chiro smiled whiping her tears away. They both looked at her shattered metal leg.

"I think I'll keep you for a while after all your good for something." Jess smiled as Chiro gave a small chuckle. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled back she grinned.

"Make that two somethings." She laughed hugging him.

"I've got one favor to ask though." She sighed. Chiro raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Just make sure that Otto doesn't give me a transforming leg to go with my deadly arm." She whispered. Chiro laughed and nodded kissing her forehead.

"Whe will you ever admit your in love." Chiro sighed as she laid her head on his chest.

"Again, most likely never." Jess shrugged listening to the melody of his heartbeat.

"Oh I have something for you." Chiro smiled pulling something out of his pocket. Jess opened one of her eyes and saw an ear plug hanging in front of her. She put it in her ear and Chiro put the other in his ear turning the ipod on.

_She never slows down, she doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down. She won't turn around, the shadow's are long and she fears, if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop falling down._

Jess gasped as she realized how the song pertained to her and Chiro. He gave a small smile and hugged her tight.

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown, and one day what's lost can be found you stand in the rain._

Jess laid on Chiro's chest shocked and a few tears fell.

"This is what my life was like when Josh left all the way up to when I first met Chiro." Jess thought biting her lip.

_She won't make a sound, Alone in this fight with herself, and the fears whispering , if she stands she'll fall down._

"Thanks for saving me." She whispered to him. He smiled wider.

"Anytime."

_She wants to be found, the only way out is through everything she's running from. Wants to give up and lie down. So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain you won't drown, and one day what's lost can be found, you stand in the rain._

"So why did you choose that song?" Jess asked moving an eyebrow up.

"Uh, I'm not gonna answer that because I don't want to get slapped." Chiro said giving a nervous chuckle.

"Say it or you will get slapped." Jess glared.

"Okay, because I love you and it resembles you." Chiro scrunched his face, eyes jammed shut waiting for the punch. Instead he got a kiss on the cheek, and he opened his eyes to see Jess smile and lay her head back on his chest.

"Not the response I was thinking of but I'll go with it eh, sorta why didn't you slap me?" He asked confused.

"Because, you gave me an answer, see you can teach a bad boy new tricks."Jess smiled clapping her hands together.

"Haha."Chiro smirked turning off the IPod and laying it on the seat next to them. Jess got a serious face and looked at the sleeping Otto, and then at Antauri.

"The team risked their life for someone like me." She whispered to herself thought Chiro over heard her and grabbed her metal arm and twined his fingers with hers.

"Because your like family to them." He whispered at her ear. Jess gave a small smile and looked at Chiro. She soon fell into a trance stairing into his gleaming saphire eyes unable to move her body. He leaned down and gently kissed Jess on the lips.

"You know that's not fair." Jess whispered giggleing at Chiro's confused face.

"What's not fair?" Chiro asked dumbfounded.

"Your dazzleing me." Jess sighed rolling her eyes.

"I dazzle you." Chiro smiled suprized.

"Yeah." Jess said a little louder annoyed.

"How do I dazzle you?" Chiro asked still smiling.

"Your eyes!" Jess yelled covering her mouth blushing hard.

"George Washington." Otto blurted out jumping up and looking at the two.

"Uhh, okay." Jess said a little freaked out.

"Ehheh, carry on." Otto chuckled embaressed.

"So my eyes dazzle you." Chiro smirked as Jess blushed harder.

"Kind of." Jess confessed sighing.

"I think it's fair because you dazzle me." Chiro laughed at her suprised face.

"And how do I dazzle you?" Jess asked not convinced.

"Your laugh." He smiled as she looked at him like he was crazy.

"My laugh dazzles you." Jess laughed.

"It's true, Jess your the most amazing, beautiful, and heh violent person. Your different than other girl's and that's why I love you." Chiro said laying his head against the window to see her face.

"Even if I'm Skeleton Kings daughter?" Jess asked crying a few tears.

"I would still love you even if you beat me to a bloody pulp." Chiro smiled as Jess laughed.

"Well you did call me violent." Jess smiled, Chiro nodding.

"Shoogazoom here we come." Jess said kissing Chiro falling asleep on his chest.

When the team got back to Shoogazoom Jess was able to have a short reunion with Mr.Gackslaper. Though, Jess still had to stay in med bay to get her leg fix and rest. Jess wanted to pout and argue with Gibson about not getting up and move around so much or else her muscles wouldn't be able to get strong enough from their last few battles. She stayed for about a week and was able to get out of bed Christmas eve.

"Now can you get down by yourself?" Chiro asked as Jess got off the bed and glared at him.

"Quit mommying me, I'm not taking my first step." Jess sighed rolling her eyes.

"I'm not mommying you." Chiro sighed ignoring her sarcastic laugh.

"Oh and merry Christmas." Chiro smiled Jess looking at him suprised.

"It's Christmas eve you dufus." Jess said annoyed at his jolly smile.

"Still it has Christmas in the name." Chiro defended walking into his tube. Jess walked in the tube and gave him a little push.

"You idiot." Jess muttered as they started moving, stopping at the control room being pitch black.

"What are the lights-" Jess was interupted by the lights turning on and the control room was a Christmas montage.

"Oh."

"My."

"God." They both said their jaws to the ground.

"Hi peoples." Otto said in a squeaky chipmunk voice.

"Otto, helium, whats going on." Jess said freaking out. Sparx cleared his throat making the two jump and saw he was above the two with a misletoe. Chiro had a big grin and looked at Jess who's bottom lip was quivering. Chiro pulled her into a kiss, Jess shocked and once he pulled back Jess smacked him on the side of his head.

"Ow what was that for?" Chiro asked rubbing his head.

"For catching me off guard." Jess yelled glaring at Sparx.

"Wait where's...Antauri is that a video camera?" Chiro yelled suprised. Antauri paused it and hid it behind his back.

"Maybe." Antauri said acting like he didn't notice Chiro glaring at him.

"Wait, Otto can't sing by himself, Sparx, Gibson." Jess said with a grin smacked across her face.

"No, no absolutly not." Gibson refused folding his arms .

"Na-ah ain't gonna happen." Sparx said shaking his head.

"Pretty please Gibson since it's Christmas eve." Jess pleaded making a puppy face.

"Not the puppy face, Jessica stop it right now." Gibson ordered but Jess continued.

"Nova Antauri now." Chiro yelled as the two grabbed baloon's and blew the helium in front of Sparx and Gibsons face.

"Oh, shoot." Sparx squealed hearing his voice. Jess bursted out laughing on the floor along with Chiro.

"Antauri stop recording this is not you." Gibson squeaked covering his mouth.

"I'm recording so we won't forget this special day." Antauri chuckled as Otto continued to sing. Jess got up smirking at Nova and Sparx.

"Why are you looking at us like that." Sparx asked in a less squeakier voice. Jess grew an evil grin and walked to the two.

"Oh no reason." She smiled pulling something out of her pocket, Nova got big eyed seeing the misletoe over them.

"I will get you for this Jess." Nova glared at her who just smiled.

"I guess we have to kiss." Sparx shrugged with a small smile. Nova looked at him trying to hold back a laugh when, he kissed her. Jess squealed with excityment and Otto stopped singing. When they pulled back they saw everyone stairing at them.

"Ok akward moment." Sparx said looking at all the smiling faces.

"Let's eat some cake." Otto cheered still squeaking. Gibson pulled out a cake that was by the tree and it said Merry Christmas. Antauri started cutting the cake and Jess smiled. For once in her life she felt wanted. She finally thought her life would be normal. Though, on the dark streets of Shoogazoom two figures stood watching the robot. Will her life ever be normal?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: that's all for remembering hurts. Thanx for reading, Merry Christmas and watch out for the sequel .


End file.
